


Piccola anima (l'amore ti tiene in vita)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [16]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholic Character, Christian Rhetoric, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family of Choice, Gen, Homophobia, Polyamory, mentions of abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Innamorata e sola, quell'uomo infame non ti ha mai capitaSai che a respirare non si fa fatica. È l'amore che ti tiene in vitaQuello che voglio io da te non sarà facile spiegareNon so nemmeno dove e perché hai perso le paroleIn cui Clarice si lascia abbracciare da una famiglia e ne abbandona un'altra.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini
Series: Marlena portami a casa [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Qualcuno è qui per te (guarda bene, ce l'hai di fronte)

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo di fan fiction e capitoli da [Piccola Anima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaB1wdm9pTo) di Ermal Meta, che è una canzone così tanto Clarice che boh, _i miei feels_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodio ambientato poco dopo [questi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911625) [due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722708) meravigliosi spin-off di Fae dove prima Clarice blasta Lorenzo, e poi va a fare shopping con Lucrezia. Quindi siamo tra fine agosto e inizio settembre 2019, chiaramente dopo la vacanza in Versilia dell’episodio [10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155754%E2%80%9D).  
>  _Posso almeno fare finta di berlo?_ è assolutamente tratto da una storia vera. Purtroppo non mia perché non ho figli così adorabili, anche se il mio gatto supplisce per intero a questa mancanza.  
> Beware: la famiglia di Clarice è orripilante. Se finora la cosa è stata solo accennata, qui diventa esplicita. Inoltre, se avete ottime opinioni sul Vaticano e la Chiesa in generale - innanzitutto cosa ci fate in terreno sconsacrato e come siete arrivati vivi fino a questo punto? Avete tutta la mia ~~disapprovazione~~ ammirazione - potreste non essere molto contenti della chiusura del primo capitolo. Ma proprio per niente.

Clarice non è neanche lontanamente testarda quanto suo marito o suo cognato, ma ci sono certe cose davanti alle quali non vuole rassegnarsi. Una di queste è la sua famiglia: la famiglia di Roma, quella in cui è nata, quella che non ha battuto ciglio quando lei si è trasferita a Firenze, lontana da tutti loro, lontana dai pomeriggi assieme, dalle feste di compleanno e la tradizione di guardare ogni anno il festival di Sanremo radunati sui divani della taverna. La stessa famiglia che si aspetta sempre che sia lei la prima a telefonare, che da che si è sposata sarà venuta a trovarla forse tre volte a Firenze. Se vuole vedere i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli, deve essere lei a muoversi.

E Clarice vorrebbe non rimanerci male, ma si fa ogni anno più difficile sopportare la freddezza – _l’indifferenza_ – delle persone che più di tutti dovrebbero volerle bene, specialmente quando è ogni giorno testimone di quanto Lorenzo e i suoi fratelli siano legati anche ora che sono tutti adulti e con una vita propria, quando vede Lucrezia telefonare a sua figlia quotidianamente nonostante vivano ad appena venti minuti di distanza e poi ancora tende a voler pettinare i capelli di Giuliano e Lorenzo quando li vede più scompigliati.

Clarice ha imparato a farsi le trecce da sola all’asilo. Gliel’ha insegnato una compagna mentre giocavano in cortile. Ed è una cosa così stupida, talmente frivola, ma Bianca era entusiasta all’idea di avere una bambina a cui poter acconciare i capelli così come sua madre faceva con lei quando era piccola, e Clarice ha iniziato a provare una puntura dolorosa al petto quando ha dovuto riconoscere di non avere ricordi di momenti simili trascorsi con sua madre.

Sta provando a crearseli ora questi ricordi. Si intestardisce a chiamare perché _“Ciao, mamma, come stai? E papà? Pensavo di venirvi a trovare con i bambini. Ah, ci sarà anche Rinaldo? Che bello! No, non me lo aveva detto.”_

Torna a Roma almeno una volta al mese. Raccoglie le foto dei primi sorrisi di sua figlia e di Piero che vuole già andare in bicicletta senza le rotelle. Fa stampare copie doppie, una per gli album di fotografie che ama tenere a casa, e l’altra da lasciare ai suoi genitori e ai suoi fratelli.

Sua madre sembra deliziata dalla piccola Maddalena, anche se metà del suo orgoglio probabilmente deriva dalla falsa convinzione che la bimba porti il suo nome. Qualunque cosa renda sua madre più felice, sta bene anche a lei. Per quieto vivere. E anche perché, nonostante Clarice sia adulta e ormai siano passati anni da che vivevano tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, non è ancora riuscita a liberarsi del desiderio di dimostrare ai suoi genitori che anche lei merita qualche riconoscimento, una carezza sulla guancia che le dica: _“Brava, siamo contenti di te.”_

Bianca e Guglielmo le dicono spesso che è meglio abbandonare certe speranze. Non perché Clarice non si meriti queste soddisfazioni, quanto piuttosto perché secondo loro tutto quello che può arrivare dai suoi genitori sarà sempre troppo tardi e troppo poco.

Forse hanno ragione, però tornare a casa e farsi abbracciare da papà e da Rinaldo le scalda sempre il cuore, la fa sorridere. Forse hanno ragione, sì, ma solo un pochino.

*

Il salotto di casa dei suoi è come Clarice lo ricordava: ben illuminato, le librerie in legno di noce ricche di libri dall’aspetto costoso, il tappeto persiano rosso e viola che copre il pavimento e attutisce il rumore dei passi. I divani sono nuovi però, in pelle vera, enormi e comodi, ma così alti che Piero deve fare un balzo per riuscire a sedersi sopra. Stende la coperta preferita di Maddalena in un angolo e sorride felice.

“Posso tenerla io?”

“Quando non dovrà dormire, tesoro. Adesso dobbiamo lasciarla riposare.”

Clarice culla dolcemente Maddalena nella speranza che si addormenti, il peso caldo e gentile di sua figlia tra le braccia e la guancia liscia che le accarezza la spalla lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera azzurro Tiffany.

Il viaggio in auto da Firenze a Roma ha innervosito la bambina, e anche se Piero ha fatto del suo meglio per distrarla con boccacce e versi strani, l’ultimo tratto di strada Maddalena l’ha fatto tutto piangendo e lamentandosi.

Canticchiano insieme una ninnananna che anche Piero conosce perché è la stessa che Clarice gli cantava quando era più piccolo. Gradualmente, il respiro di Maddalena rallenta, la manina smette di stringere il crocifisso che Clarice porta al collo e le scende abbandonata sopra al seno.

Clarice distende una Maddalena addormentata sul divano accanto a Piero.

Sua madre bisbiglia estasiata: “Oh, quanto è bella, sembra una bambola. E mi somiglia, guarda il nasino!”

No, sua figlia ha solo sette mesi ma somiglia tutta alla seconda donna di cui porta il nome, e speriamo che anche il carattere lo abbia preso dalla bisnonna.

“Mia suocera dice spesso che Maddalena sembra aver preso dal lato materno. Vediamo quando crescerà,” commenta con un sorriso condiscendente che allieta sua madre.

_“Ha gli occhi dei Medici, ma il resto è tutto tuo, Clarice. Per questo sembra somigliare tanto alla buon’anima della nonna di Lorenzo. Lei aveva tratti delicati come i tuoi. E la stessa pazienza nei confronti dei miei figli.”_

_“Moltissima, allora.”_

_“Buon Dio, sì. Molta più di quanta ne abbia mai avuta io! Ma le nonne sono le nonne. Noi ci siamo per viziare, e le madri per educare. Quanto sono contenta di essere dall'altro lato della barricata ora!”_

Sua madre avrebbe molto da imparare da Lucrezia, anche sull’essere nonna.

“Rinaldo e Orso dove sono?” Clarice chiede con un sorriso quieto, a bassa voce per non disturbare il sonno leggero di Maddalena.

“Oh, sono in sala da pranzo che bevono il caffè con vostro padre. È il caso di raggiungerli. Venite?”

“Un momento solo, mamma, voglio assicurarmi che sia davvero addormentata e non sia solo in dormiveglia. Arriviamo subito.”

“Come vuoi. La strada la conosci.”

Piero esita prima di scendere dal divano. Allunga piano la mano piccola per accarezzare la schiena di Maddalena, delicato abbastanza da non svegliarla.

“Posso restare qui con Mina?” le sussurra supplichevole appena la madre di Clarice è lontana abbastanza da non sentire.

“Vieni con me a salutare gli zii adesso, dopo potrai tornare da Maddalena.”

“Io non voglio salutare gli zii.”

“E i nonni, invece? Guarda che nonno Giacomo non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciarti.”

Piero incrocia le braccia contro il petto e la guarda con il visino basso e gli occhi scuri puntati verso l’alto. Clarice immagina che Lorenzo facesse dei broncetti similmente adorabili da bambino. Di sicuro, Giuliano li fa ancora.

“Non mi piace come abbraccia nonno Giacomo.”

“Non verresti neanche per fare compagnia a me?”

Piero corruccia le labbra. Guarda prima lei, poi Maddalena che dorme, poi di nuovo Clarice.

“Va bene…” mugugna non troppo contento.

Clarice sorride intenerita e gli dà un bacio sui capelli biondi, ancora dorati e schiariti dal sole del mare. “Grazie, cucciolo. E se fai anche un sorriso ai nonni, prometto che ti lascio mangiare un cioccolatino,” gli accorda conciliante.

“Due?”

“Per due cioccolatini devi sorridere anche agli zii.”

“Anche a zio Orso?”

“Anche a zio Orso.”

Piero soppesa quanto voglia davvero un secondo cioccolatino. Giunge a una conclusione tutta sua che non esprime ad alta voce, ma segue Clarice con passo baldanzoso, mano nella mano.

In sala da pranzo, Orso e suo padre Giacomo stanno bevendo il caffè e ridendo di una battuta che sembra aver fatto Rinaldo, e sua madre sta facendo cenno alla domestica di portare altri biscotti.

Entrambi i suoi fratelli si alzano quando vedono Clarice e la abbracciano stretta.

“Clari! Come sei bella, è da una vita che non ci vediamo!” esclama Rinaldo, il sorriso che gli apre il viso e rischiara gli occhi neri.

Clarice ride allegra del buffetto con cui la saluta Orso, bacia tutti e due sulle guance e si gode un po’ il loro abbraccio rude, e per qualche momento non importa che Piero stia sbuffando dietro le sue gambe o che mamma e papà non siano mai stati così calorosi nell’accoglierla ─ suo padre non si è nemmeno alzato dalla sedia, ha solo sorriso e proseguito nel bere il suo caffè ─ perché Orso e Rinaldo le vogliono sempre bene.

Alla fine non è tanto dai genitori che torna ogni mese, quanto da loro.

“È colpa tua. Io ci provo sempre a organizzarmi per vederci, ma tu non rispondi mai al telefono!”

“Eh, Clari, lo sai che non mi piacciono i cellulari. Mi disturbano sempre tutti come se fossi uno psicologo più che un sacerdote!”

Orso tossicchia divertito: “ _Vescovo_.”

“Non c’è ancora niente di ufficiale, non lo diamo per scontato.”

Clarice ricorda ridendo tutti gli insulti che Francesco si lascia sempre sfuggire quando gli squilla uno dei suoi telefoni. “Sì, ne conosco un altro così.”

Suo padre batte una mano sul tavolo. “Ehi, chi è questo straniero? Non lo riconosco mica io! Non può essere Piero, è troppo grande!” scherza, il viso solcato dalle rughe d’espressione che si fanno di volta in volta più profonde, e le mani grandi profferte nella speranza che Piero gli corra incontro.

Piero però si acciglia.

“Sono passati due mesi, nonno. Sono uguale.”

“No, no, te lo dico io che sei cresciuto!”

Piero guarda Clarice, poco convinto. Lei nasconde una risata dietro le nocche e gli accarezza i capelli.

“In effetti un po’ sei cresciuto, pesciolino,” dice conciliante.

Piero stringe le spalle, ancora dell’idea che i grandi siano tutti un pochino stupidi, e si avvicina al nonno, ma invece che abbracciarlo come lui vorrebbe, gli stringe la mano con fare serio.

Clarice scuote la testa e mormora un _“No”_ flebile e sconsolato. Suo padre invece scoppia a ridere e ricambia vigorosamente la stretta di mano di Piero.

“E questa da dove l’hai imparata?”

“Zio Francesco dice che i grandi dovrebbero salutarsi solo con una stretta di mano,” Piero spiega prontamente.

Stavolta è il turno di Clarice di ridere: “Tesoro, zio Francesco lo diceva per prendere in giro zio Giuliano. Puoi anche abbracciare il nonno adesso.”

“Ha detto lui che sono grande.”

Il padre di Clarice ride ancora più di gusto. “Va bene, va bene così! Ha ragione lui, l’ho detto io che è cresciuto, è troppo grande per abbracciare suo nonno adesso!”

Piero sorride. Radioso. E poi corre indietro da Clarice assicurandosi che lei possa vedere il suo sorriso smagliante.

Piccolo furfante. Forse aveva ragione Bianca a dire che ogni bambino che passi più di cinque minuti di fila vicino a Giuliano diventa un delinquente.

Clarice prende posto sulla sedia libera di fianco a Rinaldo, e Piero le sale in braccio ancora sorridendo.

“Mamma, se fai mettere su altro caffè, posso averlo con ghiaccio e limone?”

Rinaldo rabbrividisce. “Cosa vorresti tu nel caffè?”

“Ghiaccio e limone. Cosa c’è? Non guardarmi così, ti assicuro che è buono!”

La guardano tutti con una gran dose di scetticismo, ma la sua piccola richiesta viene accontentata. Clarice chiacchiera, scopre della futura missione di Orso – _“Sei mesi? Ma ti lasceranno tornare per Natale?”_ – e capisce meglio la battuta sul futuro vescovado di Rinaldo. Abbraccia il peso caldo di suo figlio mentre suo padre si lamenta di non riuscire a trovare nuove leve valide per lo studio legale e sua madre la fissa insistentemente. Non serve che dica cosa sta pensando: Clarice riesce a vederglielo scritto in faccia, chiaro come se le parole fossero incise lungo la linea dritta della sua bocca truccata di rosa scuro ─ per fortuna che ai suoi genitori piace Lorenzo, altrimenti i rimproveri per aver lasciato Roma e gettato alle ortiche il futuro da avvocato famoso e strapagato sarebbero molto più diretti e caustici delle occhiate significative e delle frecciatine subdole di cui sua madre è prodiga.

Piero canticchia la ninnananna con cui hanno fatto addormentare Maddalena e gioca con la tazzina di porcellana ormai vuota.

“Mamma, posso bere il caffè anch’io?”

“No, sei ancora troppo piccolo.”

“Il nonno ha detto che sono cresciuto,” replica in quello che secondo lui è sicuramente un tono ragionevole, ma Clarice ormai è sposata con Lorenzo già da otto anni e convincerla a cedere è un po’ più complicato di così.

“Non abbastanza per bere il caffè.”

“Posso almeno fare finta di berlo?”

“Sì, questo sì.”

Piero si porta la tazzina vuota alle labbra e Rinaldo lo guarda con tenerezza. “Sai che anche tu facevi così da piccola? Giocavi a fare l’adulta.”

Orso sghignazza: “Ti ricordi la volta che si è messa i tacchi della mamma? Ha fatto un volo giù da metà scale che le è pure saltato un dente. Fortuna che era da latte!”

“C’è un motivo se i tacchi sono da sempre miei nemici. Li metto solo se devo e solo per poco.”

Sua madre stringe le labbra fino a farle impallidire. “Cos’è questa storia dei tacchi?”

Orso agita una mano noncurante. “Ma niente, mamma, è stato quando eravamo piccoli. Le cameriere erano tutte impegnate a preparare la casa per una delle vostre serate di beneficenza e Clarice si annoiava.”

“Le pagavo anche perché stessero dietro a voi!”

“Non abbastanza, mamma. Non abbastanza,” Orso continua a ridere.

Piero alza gli occhi dalla tazzina. “A me piaci quando metti i tacchi, e poi il babbo ti prende in braccio per tornare in macchina!”

Clarice si sente arrossire per l’imbarazzo e si affretta a spiegare a Orso e Rinaldo che già stanno ridendo beffardi: “È successo solo una volta. Aveva nevicato e Lorenzo non voleva che scivolassi sul marciapiede.”

“Poi la zia Bianca ha detto che anche zio Guglielmo doveva prenderla in braccio se la amava.” Piero guarda gli zii e i nonni e aggiunge: “Lei non aveva i tacchi però zio Guglielmo l’ha presa in braccio lo stesso.”

Il padre di Clarice sbuffa burbero: “Uno che ha già imparato come far durare il matrimonio. Sempre accontentare una donna, altrimenti non ti fa vivere.”

La madre di Clarice lancia un’occhiata offesa a suo marito, e prima che possa aprir bocca, Rinaldo si intromette bonariamente: “Un problema che io non avrò, grazie a Dio.”

“Letteralmente grazie a Lui.”

“È sempre tutto grazie a Lui, papà,” Rinaldo prosegue serafico.

Orso gli batte una mano sulla spalla. “L’hai scampata bella, fattelo dire. Peccato che non mi piaccia quella cosa del celibato, altrimenti avrei fatto la stessa scelta tua. E ti dirò, quando a Elisabetta prendono i cinque minuti, invidio di parecchio la tua decisione.”

“Beh, per i prossimi sei mesi non dovrai sopportarla.”

“E meno male! Chissà che mi lascino nel deserto per altri sei!”

“Penso che poi la _cosa del celibato_ inizierebbe a pesarti.”

Clarice si trattiene per un soffio dal tappare le orecchie di Piero. “Rinaldo!”

“Che c’è? Solo perché la fede me lo impone, non significa che un po’ non mi dispiaccia. Visto che fa tanto il rivoluzionario, se il Papa decidesse di cambiare qualche dettaglio nuovo, io non mi opporrei.”

 _“Rinaldo!_ ” e stavolta è la mamma che lo rimprovera scandalizzata, anche se Orso e papà invece stanno ridendo fino alle lacrime.

Invece di unirsi a loro, Clarice prova una sottile tristezza: suo fratello Orso, che prende facilmente in giro sua moglie Elisabetta quando lei non c’è – e anche quando c’è, perché Elisabetta è mite e silenziosa e incassa tutto con un sorriso pieno di imbarazzo, e Clarice soffre per lei perché sa cosa vuol dire essere così timide da avere troppa paura anche per difendersi – non avrà mai idea di cosa significhi fidarsi talmente tanto della persona che hai sposato, da poterla lasciare andare liberamente con la certezza che tornerà sempre. Sua madre, sempre così pronta a puntare un dito contro gli altri, difficilmente godrà del conforto di figli che sembrano fare a gara a chi riesce ad allontanare con più forza il trauma della solitudine quando arriva il Natale e tuo marito non è più lì con te a festeggiare.

Le dispiace. Non tanto per se stessa – perché almeno lei a Firenze ha una seconda madre, ha dei fratelli e una sorella. Ha i suoi bambini, degli amici, e poi un marito che la adora. Meglio ancora: che la _stima_ – quanto per Orso e Rinaldo e per i suoi genitori, che non hanno idea di cosa si stanno perdendo.

Piero tamburella le dita sui bordi del tavolo.

“Voglio andare a controllare Mina. C’è tanto rumore, non voglio che si svegli da sola.”

Il cuore di Clarice si scioglie come la proverbiale neve al sole, e lei non riesce a fermare un sorriso grande e affettuoso. “Grazie, pesciolino. Ma se si sta svegliando chiamami, va bene? Non cercare di fare tutto da solo.”

Piero annuisce e scende giù dalle sue ginocchia con saltello, affrettandosi per raggiungere la sorellina.

Forse la sua era in parte anche una scusa per allontanarsi dai discorsi noiosi degli adulti che non lo stavano includendo, ma ultimamente Piero sta vicino a Maddalena anche quando lei fa i capricci o è scontenta, mentre fino a un mesetto fa batteva in ritirata al primo accenno di pianto. Sta cominciando a piacergli essere un fratello maggiore: la gelosia che provava è sparita quasi del tutto ora che ha capito che sua sorella non è qui per rubargli l’affetto dei genitori, e sta scoprendo che Maddalena è carina come un cucciolo quando ride, che le piace moltissimo il suono della sua voce oltre a quella di Lorenzo, e quando dorme ha le stesse espressioni dei gattini con cui Piero adora giocare.

Soprattutto, sembra anche avere finalmente capito che non avere sempre la mamma e il babbo tutti per sé non significa che verrà abbandonato. Durante le settimane a Camaiore si è accorto di come Clarice e Lorenzo cercassero di esserci per entrambi, e se proprio nessuno dei due riusciva a dargli subito ascolto, Piero non doveva fare altro che alzare gli occhi e avrebbe trovato subito Francesco pronto a dargli tutta la sua attenzione.

Clarice non ricorda se Orso o Rinaldo abbiano mai provato risentimento nei suoi confronti per essersi presa parte delle cure dei loro genitori, ma probabilmente non ne hanno mai avuto motivo: Clarice è sempre stata silenziosa, introversa, passava più tempo cercando di non farsi notare che chiedendo di venire ascoltata.

Nessuno dei suoi fratelli ha corso il rischio che i loro genitori preferissero lei a loro. Clarice stessa non ha mai sperato di venire badata più di tanto quando c’erano già Orso e Rinaldo attorno a catalizzare tutte le lodi e l’orgoglio della famiglia.

“È un bambino adorabile,” commenta sua madre, e persino suo padre sorride e annuisce con tenero orgoglio.

“Sì, lo è.”

“ _Mina_ da dove viene fuori?” chiede Rinaldo, onestamente curioso.

Clarice sospira e fa una smorfia. “ _M_ di Maddalena e _Ina_ di Contessina. È una scappatoia che Piero e Giuliano si sono inventati il mese scorso per dare ragione sia a me che a Lorenzo. E così alla fine non danno ragione a nessuno dei due.”

“Quindi adesso la chiamiamo Mina?”

“Mia figlia si chiama Maddalena, grazie,” ribatte con una punta di esasperazione nella voce.

La indispone un po’ come Lorenzo si sia intestardito e prosegua a chiamare la bambina con il secondo nome.

Clarice ha accettato serenamente di aggiungere quel _Contessina_ solo per farlo felice, ma questa guerriglia su come chiamare la loro figlia sta onestamente diventando ridicola. E tanto ci penserà Maddalena stessa a risolvere la questione nel giro di un anno o due.

Orso sbuffa, scettico: “Certo che se non vi mettete d’accordo neanche su come chiamare i figli…”

“Con il prossimo troveremo un accordo migliore.”

Suo padre sobbalza sulla sedia al punto da sbattere con il gomito contro la tazzina.

“Il prossimo? Aspetti un altro bambino?”

“Non ancora, ma a me e Lorenzo piacciono le famiglie numerose e ce lo possiamo permettere. Abbiamo sempre pensato di avere tre o quattro figli.”

Lo sterminio di gatti non era previsto, invece, ma è stata una piacevole aggiunta.

Una delle cose che le manca di più di avere Bianca e Guglielmo a casa con loro, sono le ore che lei e Bianca trascorrevano in giardino ad accudire i gattini che le gatte del quartiere vengono ancora a nascondere nel loro garage o nella rimessa. Adesso è Giuliano che ogni sera va a sbirciare negli angoli e dietro le assi di legno consumate dal tempo per controllare dove siano finiti i micetti più piccoli e poi tampina i colleghi di lavoro in cerca di una famiglia per ogni gatto.

Sua madre rotea gli occhi e beve un sorso del suo caffè nero. Riesce a sembrare altera e sprezzante anche nel ripetere un gesto così ordinario.

“Non siete mica una famiglia di contadini che ha bisogno di braccia per lavorare i campi. Tre figli sono già troppi, figuriamoci quattro. Due sono più che sufficienti per chiunque.”

Clarice stringe tra i pugni un lembo della sua gonna, quella a balze che a Piero e Giovanna piace tanto perché quando Clarice si muove, la stoffa fruscia e si apre a ruota attorno alle sue gambe ─ Lorenzo la convince sempre a ballare con lui quando la indossa, le fa fare le giravolte per la gioia di Piero e poi la stringe a sé: _“Visto, Piero? La tua mamma sembra una principessa.”_

“Beh. Grazie, mamma,” ribatte piatta, quasi sottovoce.

“Non usare quel tono con me, signorina. Sai cosa intendo.”

“No, al momento temo proprio di non saperlo.” Clarice stringe le labbra e lascia andare la gonna. La riassetta compitamente per trovare che fare delle proprie mani. Sente lo stomaco talmente stretto che le viene da vomitare. “Ma immagino che potremmo sempre riprendere il discorso in futuro.”

Quando avrà un altro bambino. O forse altri due, tre, chi lo sa. E li amerà e si curerà di loro come fa con Piero e Maddalena perché l’amore di una madre non conosce limiti.

O almeno non dovrebbe.

Orso cerca di placare entrambe. Non riconosce i momenti di rabbia di Clarice, ma la sua tristezza sì: lui e Rinaldo l’hanno vista piangere tante volte per i commenti caustici della loro madre, spesso l’hanno anche consolata, almeno finché hanno vissuto tutti sotto lo stesso tetto.

“Dai, mamma. A Clarice va bene così, lasciala stare.”

“Dico solo che avrebbe potuto fare più carriera se avesse aspettato prima di sposarsi e fare figli.”

“Può ancora fare carriera. I bambini crescono. E poi con tutta la gente che conosce Lorenzo!”

“Posso ancora fare carriera senza dover sfruttare il nome di mio marito, Orso! Il punto è che _non voglio._ Ho altre priorità e ce le ho sempre avute.”

Sua madre sospira delusa. “Hai tanto cervello, Clarice, è un peccato sprecarlo.”

“Non è sprecato se lo uso per crescere i miei figli, mamma,” replica.

Ma tanto sta dibattendo con chi non è interessato ad ascoltare.

Una volta tanto ─ forse per interrompere la lunga tradizione di silenzi disinteressati o forse perché la vecchiaia lo sta rendendo più magnanimo ─ suo padre interviene in favore di Clarice e cambia argomento prima che la situazione possa peggiorare.

“Clarice, non mi avevi detto al telefono che ci avresti portato le foto delle vacanze?”

“Giacomo, io e tua figlia stiamo conversando. Le foto possono aspettare.”

“Hai poco da conversare sul futuro di tua figlia se lei ha già deciso cosa farne! Io invece voglio vedere cosa stessero facendo i miei nipoti il mese scorso quando Clarice non è venuta a trovarci.”

Clarice si succhia il labbro, infelice. Ricomincia a giocare con gli orli delle balze sulla gonna.

“Vi avevo proposto di venire con noi. Lucrezia avrebbe sicuramente trovato una casa che vi sarebbe piaciuta vicino alla nostra.”

“Eh, magari, Clari. Non potevamo abbandonare il lavoro come nulla fosse, abbiamo troppo da fare e non abbastanza persone di cui fidarci.”

Visto che Clarice ha abbandonato la nave.

Si stava giusto chiedendo quando anche suo padre avrebbe fatto ricadere su di lei la colpa dei loro fastidi.

_Papà, per una volta non potresti volermi bene e basta?_

Suo padre allunga un braccio per prenderle la mano e darle un colpetto consolatorio. “Forse l’anno prossimo ce la facciamo, eh? Cerchiamo di organizzarci per tempo. Intanto fammi vedere il mio nipotino al mare. Hai detto che gli avete insegnato a nuotare?”

“Sì, è diventato bravissimo!” sorride Clarice un po’ rincuorata. “È uno spericolato però, ha fatto venire un infarto a Lorenzo con tutte le volte che ha cercato di andare in acqua da solo.”

“È un bambino. I bambini si devono divertire.”

Rinaldo fa un versaccio. “Ah, però quando eravamo piccoli noi non dicevi mica così.”

“Perché il vostro divertimento era fare uscire di testa le tate e poi era con me che venivano a lamentarsi! Avevano tutte troppa paura di Madda per parlare con lei!”

Clarice non se la ricorda proprio così la cosa, ma dopo così tanto tempo non c’è nulla di male nel cambiare certi dettagli.

Piero torna in sala da pranzo correndo e si appende alle balze di Clarice.

“Mamma, mamma, mamma!”

“Dimmi, pesciolino. Maddalena si sta svegliando?”

“Si gira tanto.”

“Ah, allora sì, si sta già svegliando. Bravo, hai fatto bene a chiamarmi.”

Clarice prende Piero per mano e alza lo sguardo sul resto della famiglia. “Se mi seguite posso collegare la chiavetta al televisore in salotto, così vi mostro le foto.”

“Ottima idea. Mamma, ci fai portare in salotto tè freddo e aranciata? Se bevo altro caffè non dormo per tre giorni.”

“Rinaldo, ti avevo detto che potevo farti fare quello d’orzo!”

“Il caffè d’orzo non è caffè.”

Clarice ridacchia e si lascia accompagnare in salotto da Piero. Prende subito in braccio Maddalena appena lei apre gli occhi e mormora un brontolio perplesso.

“Ciao, tesoro. Hai riposato bene? Hai fatto tanti bei sogni?”

Maddalena risponde con una risata piccola e argentina, e Piero si alza sulle punte dei piedi per vederla meglio.

“Pesciolino? Dentro la borsa c’è la chiavetta con le foto della spiaggia. La attacchi al televisore e racconti tutto ai nonni e agli zii?”

La domestica – un volto nuovo, non è la stessa che ha portato loro il caffè ed è sempre qualcuno che Clarice non riconosce – porta bibite fresche e ancora altri biscotti. Piero allunga le dita verso un wafer subito dopo aver collegato la memoria e passato il telecomando a Orso. _Sorridendogli_.

Clarice allunga di nuovo la borsa a suo figlio senza neanche un commento, solo uno sbuffo e una risata, e lascia che Piero vada a caccia di cioccolato mentre suo padre si riconquista il telecomando e pone domande sulle foto che scorrono.

Piero risponde, felice di avere qualcosa da raccontare. La madre di Clarice lo ascolta con un interesse così vivido da essere spudoratamente finto, ma Piero è troppo piccolo per accorgersene e la recita è a fin di bene.

La cosa più bella da vedere è forse Maddalena che ride quando il suono di certe parole la diverte senza motivo, e poi indica Lorenzo e Piero non appena li riconosce nelle foto. Persino Orso, che i bambini non li ha mai apprezzati troppo nemmeno dopo essere diventato padre, è costretto a sorridere.

Solo che a un certo punto suo fratello si acciglia e si passa un dito ruvido sulla guancia ben rasata.

“Clari, quel tizio… l’ho già visto parecchie volte nelle foto su Facebook. Chi è?”

Clarice controlla distrattamente la foto in cui Francesco e Lorenzo stanno facendo indossare i braccioli a Piero, e annuisce.

“Oh, quello è Francesco! È il fratello di Guglielmo, mio cognato.”

_E il fidanzato di Giuliano, e l’uomo che ama mio marito quanto lo amo io. E siamo felici così._

Ma non è davanti a persone che potrebbero capire.

Molte volte, Clarice stessa non è sicura di aver davvero capito, e ci sono giorni in cui si chiede di nuovo se quello che ha visto in atto in Versilia ─ l’equilibrio tra Giuliano, Francesco e Lorenzo, tra di _lei_ e Francesco e poi ancora tra Francesco e Novella ─ sia possibile. Se sia vero.

Tuttavia, quando dubita, le basta incontrare lo sguardo ancora ammirato e stupito di Francesco o quello traboccante di emozione di Lorenzo per dirsi che _sì_ , è tutto vero, e sarebbe un delitto ─ sarebbe _peccato_ ─ distruggere o non fidarsi di una cosa che si regge su così tanto amore.

“Mi era parso di capire che foste andati a fare una vacanza in famiglia.”

“Infatti. Francesco _è_ della famiglia.”

Piero smette per un momento di frugare in borsa di Clarice alla ricerca dei cioccolatini.

“Lo dice sempre anche zio Giuliano che zio Francesco è della famiglia! E mi piace anche Novella. È buona e profuma come una caramella.” Finalmente trova il cioccolatino – entrambi i cioccolatini – che desiderava e scarta il primo, tenendo il secondo coscienziosamente da parte nella tasca. “Mamma, è vero che il babbo una volta aveva la moto come zio Francesco?”

“Sì, una volta ce l’aveva, ma poi l’ha data via.”

“Perché?”

“Perché le moto possono essere pericolose e la mamma era tanto spaventata quando il babbo la usava.”

E da che Giuliano ci ha quasi rimesso la vita, ne è ancora più impaurita. Vive sull’orlo dello svenimento ogni volta che Lorenzo ci sale. E Clarice sa che lo fa ancora, insieme a Giuliano. Lo faceva prima dell’incidente perché Lorenzo non riesce mai a rinunciare a nulla che gli piace, e forse ora continua a farlo con la convinzione che suo fratello sia al sicuro solo se c’è anche lui.

“Perché gli zii hanno la moto allora?”

“Perché non hanno figli.”

Nel caso di Giuliano, anche perché certa gente ha più fegato che cervello.

“Quando hai figli non puoi avere la moto?”

“Sarebbe meglio di no.”

“Ma a me piace la moto dello zio,” Piero si lamenta con disappunto. “Se non faccio bambini posso avere anche io una moto come la sua quando divento grande?”

Orso sbuffa via una risata e la loro madre lo rimbrotta subito con un sibilo severo.

Clarice prende un respiro profondo. Con una mano tiene stretta e sicura Maddalena contro il petto e con l’altra accarezza i capelli biondi di Piero.

“La moto dello zio è molto bella, tesoro, ma per ora la lasciamo allo zio. Ne riparleremo più a lungo quando sarà il momento. Ne riparleremo molto a lungo.”

Piero si imbroncia per qualche secondo, prende le mani di Maddalena e ci gioca mentre Rinaldo e Orso ricominciano a chiacchierare e scherzare tra di loro, i genitori di Clarice guardano curiosi un’altra foto e poi un’altra ancora, tutte colorate e calde, affollate di volti ridenti e mani che si stringono.

Piero si afferra di nuovo alla gonna di Clarice.

“Posso andare fuori a giocare adesso?”

“Prometti di rimanere dove posso vederti?”

Sarebbe stato un po’ troppo pretendere che restasse seduto, buono e bravo per l’intera giornata. Clarice si ritiene già adeguatamente soddisfatta da come si è comportato bene fino ad ora, anche se Lorenzo al posto suo avrebbe preferito che rimanesse composto almeno finché non avessero finito di mostrare tutte le foto alla famiglia.

Piero annuisce compitamente, e intanto sua madre le suggerisce: “Non ti preoccupare, Clarice. Ci sono fuori i giardinieri, gli daranno sicuramente un occhio loro.”

Clarice rabbrividisce al pensiero del suo bambino seguito solo da degli sconosciuti.

“Qui vicino, Piero. Voglio vederti dalla portafinestra, va bene?”

“Sì, mamma.”

“Bravo il mio pesciolino.” Gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e gli pettina i capelli con le dita prima di lasciarlo andare.

Piero sorride di nuovo, stavolta senza secondi fini, e esce correndo sventolando la manina per salutare.

“Sembra estasiato da questo Francesco,” commenta Orso lanciandole uno sguardo obliquo.

Suo fratello ha una faccia poco convinta che Clarice non si riesce a spiegare, ma non ci dà importanza.

“Estasiato è dire poco. Non potrebbe volergli più bene di così nemmeno se fosse suo padre.”

“E a Lorenzo sta bene?”

“Francesco ha salvato la vita a Giuliano. Se c’è qualcuno oltre a Piero che bacerebbe la terra su cui Francesco cammina, quello è proprio Lorenzo.”

“Ah. È lui il tizio che c’era quando tuo cognato ha avuto quell’incidente?”

Clarice annuisce a labbra strette.

_Il tizio è mio amico e trascorre il tempo con i miei figli più spesso e più volentieri di quanto abbia mai fatto uno qualsiasi di voi._

Il tizio è anche la ragione per cui Giuliano sembra essere tornato il ragazzo ridente che lei aveva conosciuto anni fa, ma in forma addirittura migliorata: più pulito negli occhi, più spensierato nel sorriso. Con meno alcol e meno disperazione a deturpargli il viso.

“Sì. È rimasto accanto a Giuliano e a noi per tutto il tempo. E grazie a Dio è rimasto anche dopo.”

Rinaldo solleva il bicchiere di aranciata e proclama solennemente: “Amen.”

Clarice riconosce l’ennesimo tentativo di Rinaldo di alleggerire la tensione e gli sorride, bevendo un sorso di tè per fargli compagnia.

“Amen!”

Le foto vengono dimenticate quasi immediatamente ora che non c’è Piero a commentarle. Scorrono automaticamente sullo schermo mentre ricominciano tutti a parlare del trantran quotidiano, degli affari legali e delle beghe infantili tra militari. Sua madre riesce finalmente nell’intento di prendere in braccio la nipotina e farla giocare, e intanto Clarice osserva i suoi fratelli che stanno di nuovo scherzando tra di loro, i suoi genitori che brontolano contro i rimbrotti astiosi che si rivolgono l’uno l’altro.

Si rende conto in un istante di fredda lucidità mentale che la sua idea di famiglia è ormai completamente diversa dalla loro. Forse lo è sempre stata, ed è per questo che alla fine lei e Lorenzo sono riusciti a capirsi e innamorarsi, nonostante l’errore di essersi sposati con ancora poche sicurezze, con il solo desiderio di trovare una spalla a cui appoggiarsi mentre cercavano entrambi di capire chi fossero e cosa volessero realmente.

Quello che hanno trovato e scoperto lungo il percorso, li ha portati a essere abbastanza vicini da diventare complici, amici. Felici.

E mentre un tempo Clarice non avrebbe neanche notato la facilità con cui i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli la dimenticano e la lasciano in disparte, oggi c’è una parte sempre sveglia della sua mente che le rammenta che a casa – a Firenze. Con Lorenzo, e con i loro amici, con i _suoi_ amici – non succederebbe mai. Quando Clarice è a casa propria, nessuno la dà per scontata. Nemmeno Lorenzo, che invece avrebbe proprio questo vizio di aspettarsi sempre che tutti siano pronti a correre per lui. Eppure dal pomeriggio in cui Clarice lo ha affrontato e gli ha detto che sì, sa di lui e Francesco e no, non ha intenzione di lasciarlo per questo, Lorenzo continua a guardarla come fosse una santa o un miracolo che gli cammina accanto.

Il sorriso che le tira le guance stavolta è puramente malinconico. Clarice appoggia i gomiti contro le ginocchia e il viso tra le mani, e guarda oltre i vetri della portafinestra, al giardino che è piuttosto un parco dove Piero corre e ride e ha effettivamente distratto un giardiniere dal proprio lavoro per giocare a pallone con lui.

Preferirebbe essere fuori con loro piuttosto che dentro questo salotto con le chiacchiere concitate dei suoi familiari che si deteriorano nelle sue orecchie fino a non essere nulla più che un brusio di sottofondo.

Con la coda dell’occhio, intravede le foto che hanno ricominciato a scorrere da capo. Ne compare una che la fa ridere, perché ritrae Giuliano addormentato con Giovanna tra le braccia e Francesco seduto per terra a fare castelli di sabbia con Piero, e di loro quattro non si capisce chi sembri più bambino.

“Clarice?” la chiama Orso, ridestandola dai pensieri. Ha lo sguardo puntato sulle fotografie e non sembra contento. “Ma tuo cognato sarà mica un po’…”

Suo fratello lascia sfumare le parole, ma si tocca l’orecchio con un dito.

Clarice raggela.

“ _Scusa_?”

“Dai, hai capito.”

Clarice non risponde, guarda solo suo fratello con un sopracciglio alzato che ha zittito molta gente prima di lui. L’indignazione le fa tremare le gambe e le stringe la gola, e si accorge di quanto si è davvero irrigidita solo quando deve fare uno sforzo persino per incrociare le braccia.

Ma Orso l’ha vista inciampare sulle scarpe slacciate prima che Clarice imparasse a fare i nodi, e c’era quando cadeva sulla neve alle prime lezioni di sci. Invece era girato dall’altra parte quando lei è passata da ragazzina goffa e dinoccolata a donna – una donna _Medici_ – e non coglie subito la scintilla di rabbia che sta già sibilandole dietro agli occhi.

“Dico, sembra stare un po' troppo attaccato a quell’altro,” continua lui, come se davvero ci fosse bisogno di chiarire ulteriormente.

“A Francesco,” specifica Clarice, monocorde.

“Sì, lui. Vedi, a me darebbe fastidio se un amico mi stesse appresso così. Non è normale. Vengono brutti pensieri a vedere due uomini sempre vicini a quel modo.”

Per un momento, solo per questo momento, Clarice decide di ignorare il cenno d’assenso con cui anche suo padre conferma le parole di Orso.

“Come si comportano i tuoi amici con te è un problema solamente tuo. A differenza di tanti, Giuliano non ha problemi a dimostrare affetto.”

“Ma danno una brutta impressione. Sembrano una coppietta, dai!”

“Perché lo sono!” Clarice sbotta prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

E perché trattenersi, poi? Giuliano e Francesco non hanno mai nascosto di stare insieme, nemmeno con la famiglia di Francesco che ha minacciato di ripudiare anche lui oltre che Guglielmo – se perché stia con un Medici pure lui o con un uomo non è chiaro, ma a nessuno importa perché Francesco gli ha solo riso in faccia e detto di fare pure. È finita che entrambe le sue zie hanno chinato il capo e accettato la cosa senza permettersi ancora di fiatare. Adesso anche Guglielmo potrebbe tornare a farsi vedere dai familiari, solo che ha scelto di non farlo.

Clarice prende un respiro per calmarsi e spiega, fintamente serena: “Francesco è il fidanzato di mio cognato ed è un carissimo amico mio e di Lorenzo. Piero lo adora.”

Sua madre sembra davvero dispiaciuta mentre corruccia le labbra e proferisce: “Povera Lucrezia. È già rimasta vedova così presto, è proprio vero che a volte il Signore sembra punire gli innocenti.”

“Punire…” Un peso improvviso le straccia il petto e buca entrambi i polmoni. Le bruciano gli occhi, ma le lacrime che spingono per uscire non sono di dolore, quanto piuttosto di rabbia. “Non ti sembra piuttosto che sia stato proprio Dio a salvare Giuliano?”

“Clarice, non essere blasfema,” la avvisa Rinaldo.

“ _Blasfema_? Sarebbero dovuti morire entrambi in quell’incidente! Ce l’hanno detto anche i dottori che è stato un miracolo che se la siano cavata solo con qualche osso rotto. Dopo tutto quel tempo in coma Giuliano avrebbe potuto non tornare mai più quello di prima, e invece guardatelo!” Clarice si alza così di fretta che le gira la testa, ma strappa comunque il telecomando di mano a suo padre e blocca il televisore su una foto in cui Giuliano ride, abbracciato a Francesco. Al sicuro. Amato. “Ditemi che non è stato l’intervento divino ad assicurarsi che potessero tornare a casa da noi. Tu che sei un uomo di Chiesa, dimmi che non è stato Dio a metterli l’uno sul cammino dell’altro perché potessero proteggersi a vicenda!”

Impaurita e confusa dai toni agitati di Clarice, Maddalena mugola spaventata e scoppia a piangere, e Clarice la toglie dalle braccia di sua madre con una rapidità furiosa. Cerca di tranquillizzarla nonostante la vergogna bruciante di essersi lasciata andare così tanto da non aver pensato alla serenità della sua bambina.

“Scusami, amore, scusa. Va tutto bene, adesso la mamma la smette. Ci calmiamo tutte e due, va bene?”

Sua madre è fredda e rigida. Tieni i pugni stretti appoggiati compostamente in grembo, ma le nocche sono bianche per la forza con cui sta chiudendo le mani.

“Sarebbe bene sì che ti calmassi. Questo non è un comportamento che ti si addice.”

Clarice abbassa il viso, colpevole e improvvisamente stanca. Si nasconde contro la testa di Maddalena prima che uno qualsiasi di loro possa notare la lacrima che le è sfuggita e le ustiona la guancia.

Suo padre borbotta, pensieroso. Per un misero, fugacissimo istante, Clarice si aspetta che la voglia consolare, che si voglia scusare.

Chissà perché l’ha pensato.

“Non dovresti lasciare che i tuoi figli passino troppo tempo con quei due. Sai che i bambini tendono a imitare le persone con cui stanno più spesso.”

Clarice sente di nuovo il livore bussare alle porte del cuore e ringhiare per venire fuori. Cerca di ignorarlo, di fare finta di niente per poter continuare a tenere in braccio Maddalena e tranquillizzarla.

“Allora sono condannata già da ora visto che anche Lorenzo è fissato con le moto,” risponde sbrigativa, per non dare scuse a nessuno per dire qualcos’altro di irrimediabilmente orribile.

“Clarice, non fare la finta tonta.”

“Non lo sto facendo,” ribatte gelida. Ma ormai basta. Ormai gli argini che mantiene saldi da tutta una vita stanno minacciando di esplodere in un colpo solo. Non fa più per lei tutto questo. Non fa più per lei rimanere zitta e a capo chino quando le persone sono così ignobili e crudeli. E non ha mai fatto per lei permettere che qualcuno venga umiliato e denigrato senza che nessuno lo difenda.

Orso – Orso che è uno stupido. Orso che Clarice ha sempre voluto considerare uno stupido buono, di quelli che sbattuti di fronte a una realtà di cui erano ignoranti prima avrebbero poi compreso – sbuffa e la guarda come se fosse poco più di una bimba ingenua.

“Clari, sei un’anima buona e ti sei affezionata lo stesso, e capisco pure che tu non voglia dare un dispiacere a Lorenzo perché si parla anche di suo fratello, ma non potrai certo tollerare che i tuoi figli prendano esempio da persone simili. È perverso!”

Rinaldo fa una smorfia disgustata che le spezza il cuore.

“È peggio che perverso…”

Quel che è davvero perverso è che lei abbia passato anni a piangere perché le mancavano i suoi fratelli, quando a casa c’erano Giuliano e Bianca che si ricordavano sempre di comprarle il suo tè preferito, che erano orgogliosi di presentarla a tutti con un sorriso e una risata: _“Questa è Clarice. Ha sposato Lorenzo ma lui non se la merita, quindi è più sorella nostra che moglie sua.”_

“Al momento la sola cosa che sto tollerando è questa conversazione, e non credo andrò avanti a farlo ancora a lungo.”

“Clarice!”

“Sapete che vi dico? Ho chiuso con tutti voi.” Non le importa neanche più che la vedano piangere. Non le importa che la credano debole, non le importa che non sappiano che lei piange, sì, ma per il senso dell’onore che scotta e la rabbia che grida. “Ho chiuso col cercare di scusare la vostra cattiveria, ho chiuso con tutti i vostri pregiudizi e la vostra arroganza! Posso anche sopportare che continuiate a trattare me come se valessi meno di niente, ma non esiste che stia qui ad ascoltarvi mentre parlate male della mia famiglia!”

Maddalena ricomincia a lamentarsi, e Clarice la quieta con un bacio tra i capelli mentre infila la borsa su un braccio e spalanca la porta che dà sul giardino.

Non sa se dietro di lei i suoi genitori e i fratelli siano troppo interdetti per cercare di fermarla o se il sangue che le ribolle in testa l’abbia resa sorda alle loro voci. Francamente, non le interessa nemmeno saperlo.

“Piero?” lo chiama. “Piero, tesoro, vieni. Torniamo a casa.”

Piero lascia rotolare via il pallone recuperato chissà dove e la guarda perplesso.

“Di già?”

“Sì, tesoro, mi dispiace.”

“A me no.” Le sorride radioso, contento di salutare i giardinieri che stanno potando due enormi magnolie. Saltella verso Clarice più che camminare. “Se torniamo presto possiamo andare a trovare zio Francesco?”

“Sai che ti dico? Sì. E dopo gli chiediamo se vuole venire a mangiare da noi stasera.”

*

Passano solo due giorni ─ ma sono già due giorni di troppo ─ prima che Rinaldo le telefoni. Clarice è persino tentata di non rispondere, eppure osa ancora sperare, perché di tutta la loro famiglia Rinaldo è l’unico che almeno un po’ ci prova a capirla, quello a cui si sente un po’ più vicina – forse per merito della fede, forse perché anche lui era una persona timida prima di farsi prete.

È a casa quando riceve la telefonata. Sta riordinando l’ufficio come fa ogni volta che ha troppe cose scomode per la testa, e allora rivoluzionare e rimettere a posto gli spazi attorno a sé le sembra un buon modo per rinfrescare anche la mente.

Guarda il cellulare squillare, le prime note del _Cerchio della Vita_ cantata da Ivana Spagna si propagano nel silenzio prima che lei prenda coraggio – gliel’ha messa Giuliano questa suoneria. Ha il vizio insopportabile di raccattare i cellulari di tutti e cambiare le suonerie quando _lui_ inizia a esserne annoiato, ma almeno con Clarice ha la cortesia di chiederle prima quale canzone preferirebbe.

Si pente di aver risposto alla telefonata già dopo pochi minuti.

Rinaldo vuole che _lei_ si scusi. Che sia lei a tornare da mamma e papà con la coda tra le gambe e un mormorio dispiaciuto perché: _“Clari, ci sono rimasti male. Te ne sei andata via così come una furia. Non è stato un bel comportamento il tuo.”_

Crede che la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso sia il momento in cui suo fratello aggiunge: _“Tutto questo trambusto per uno che non è neanche famiglia tua.”_

Clarice sente rifiorire la stessa rabbia che ha provato nel salotto dei suoi genitori due giorni addietro.

Alza la voce, grida come non si è mai sognata di fare, la voce arrochita dal pianto, e gli scaglia contro tutti gli anni di solitudine, di venire sempre lasciata un passo indietro, di spinte e di pressioni da parte dei loro genitori e mai che Rinaldo od Orso abbiano preso le sue difese. L’unica cosa che facevano era arrivare dopo, quando lei stava già piangendo nel cuscino e per mamma e papà era solo uno dei suoi capricci.

“Me lo auguro che i miei figli crescano per diventare come Giuliano! Sarei stata molto più felice se fossi stata sorella sua o di Francesco invece che vostra!”

Per un momento Rinaldo sembra davvero ferito.

“Ti ho sempre voluto un mondo di bene, Clarice. Come puoi davvero preferire due come loro ai tuoi fratelli, ai tuoi veri fratelli?”

“Smettila di parlare in questo modo!”

“Clarice, lo sai. Lo sai che il Signore non approva certe cose. Sono immorali.”

Verrà il momento in cui Clarice riuscirà a guardare di nuovo in faccia suo fratello Rinaldo senza sentire tutto il bruciore della delusione incenerirle l’anima. Verrà il giorno in cui sarà lui a pregarla di trovare il tempo per ascoltarlo, e Clarice glielo concederà perché non è da lei cancellare le persone, specialmente quelle che ama, e sarà felice di averlo fatto. Sarà felice di sentire il pentimento e il dispiacere nella voce di suo fratello, sarà felice di sentire che almeno lui – di tutti loro – è migliorato.

Verrà quel giorno. Ma non ancora.

Per adesso, è ancora tutto fermo, e pesante, e doloroso, e Clarice aveva creduto di sentirsi sola e persa quando i suoi fratelli l’avevano lasciata a casa con i loro genitori, e aveva creduto di sentirsi ancora più sola e persa quando nessuno aveva provato a fermarla dall’andare a vivere a Firenze, dal lasciare Roma per sempre. E invece erano tutti quanti solo assaggi, solo preludi, perché non si è mai sentita sola come in questo momento, quando scopre che tutto quel che ha della sua famiglia è solo un ricordo sbiadito dal tempo e forse addolcito anche dalla lontananza. Di quel legame, non sono rimasti che stracci.

Le ultime parole che Clarice rivolge a suo fratello sono un sussurro funereo, che lo fa ammutolire e gli toglie la capacità di riprovare a parlarle per mesi.

“Sono sicura che il Signore approvi molto di meno altre cose che la tua Chiesa fa da secoli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autrice che a mezzanotte e mezza scrive a Fae perché _Fae, è un disastro, tutti quei bellissimi momenti di bonding tra Giuliano e Clarice li abbiamo tenuti solo nella nostra testa, non li abbiamo mai scritti! COME SPIEGO L'ATTACCAMENTO DI CLARICE A GIULIANO?_  
>  Poi Fae ha giustamente fatto notare che questo stesso episodio prevede i momenti di bonding tra Giuliano e Clarice quindi. I mean. Avrei anche potuto fare a meno di disturbarla. ~~Questa ultima parte non me l'ha detta ma avrebbe avuto ragione a pensarla.~~


	2. Non sei per niente piccola (ti va di passeggiare insieme?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato nell’ottobre 2019.  
> La canzone che cantano Giuliano e Clarice è [Brivido Caldo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG1SSjo3rd8) dei Matia Bazar. L'evento di beneficenza è quello che Fae nomina nel suo sempre bellissimo [spin-off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722708) con Lucrezia e Clarice che fanno shopping e perculano Lorenzo.  
> Il fatto che non abbia potuto scrivere l’intero episodio dal PoV di Clarice mi _irrita_.

A volte, Lorenzo e Clarice si prendono la mattinata solo per loro due. Accompagnano Piero all’asilo, e poi passeggiano insieme per la città, mano nella mano come facevano da fidanzati. Parlano di tutto e di niente, si concedono momenti intimi negli spazi aperti, e Lorenzo fa scivolare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, le accarezza distrattamente il collo e i capelli come se volesse far sapere anche ai passanti e ai volti sconosciuti che loro due sono insieme.

Le piace la possessività leggera con cui lui la tocca. Lorenzo non si rende nemmeno conto di farlo, ma Clarice si accorge di come lui tenda a starle appena più vicino se un altro uomo la guarda pure solo di sfuggita, come le appoggi sempre una mano sulla schiena per portarla via quando inizia a esserci troppa gente attorno a loro.

Non è gelosia, solo istinto di protezione. Fanno entrambi la stessa cosa quando sono in giro con i loro bambini, prendendo la mano di Piero anche se fino a un momento prima era già al sicuro con la nonna o gli zii, mettendosi davanti al passeggino di Maddalena mentre l’altro lo spinge. Sono le piccole cose – i piccoli gesti – che la rendono felice di aver scelto di fare una famiglia con lui.

Sono seduti su una panchina sotto il sole e Lorenzo sospira mentre tiene in mano il cellulare che squilla. Invece di rispondere, riaggancia senza neanche dare spiegazioni all’aspirante interlocutore, però controlla qualcosa sullo schermo e si acciglia.

“Non vai con i bambini a trovare i tuoi questo mese?”

Clarice nasconde un fremito di disagio facendo spallucce. Dà l’ultimo morso al cono gelato prima di buttare via l’incarto vuoto.

“No.”

“È successo qualcosa?”

“Non è successo niente,” risponde tranquilla, o almeno le sembra di suonare tale.

Lorenzo la guarda in silenzio per alcuni istanti. A Clarice piacerebbe illudersi che la questione sia già risolta così, ma conosce troppo bene suo marito, difatti non si stupisce quando lui le domanda: “Se non è qualcosa che hanno fatto allora è qualcosa che hanno detto?”

Su un primo momento, Clarice non sa cosa rispondere. Non sa da che parte cominciare per spiegare quanto tutto – _tutto_ – della sua famiglia le causi mal di stomaco ora, e soprattutto non è davvero sicura di volerlo spiegare, di doverci ripensare.

“È qualcosa che hanno pensato, e non voglio esporre i nostri figli a pensieri simili neanche per sbaglio,” si limita a dire.

“Clarice─”

“È una decisione che ho preso e apprezzerei se la rispettassi,” lo interrompe decisa.

“Va bene, la rispetto.”

“Grazie.”

“Ma tu come stai?”

È una domanda semplice, quasi ingenua, ma gli occhi di Lorenzo sono velati di affetto misto a preoccupazione, e la maniera in cui si china su di lei ─ come se volesse proteggerla da un nemico che nemmeno si vede ─ la coglie alla sprovvista, la sua mano che le accarezza il collo e non pretende altro che darle conforto la fa tremare.

Solo per un istante, si detesta per le lacrime che iniziano a scorrere come un fiume in piena non appena prova a prendere fiato – perché si era detta e ridetta nei giorni e nelle settimane passate che non doveva più permettersi di piangere per degli sciagurati – ma poi ci sono solo le braccia di Lorenzo che la stringono, che la sostengono, le sue mani gentili e grandi che le asciugano il pianto.

“Amore, va tutto bene, non piangere.”

“Non va bene. Non voglio più tornare da loro. Non voglio più stare con persone così crudeli!” Clarice singhiozza.

Finisce con il raccontargli tutto, anche se si era ripromessa di tacere e portare da sola il peso delle parole di suo padre e di Rinaldo, di Orso e di sua madre. Gli parla di tutte quelle frasi, di quei rimproveri nascosti dietro a finti complimenti che si protraggono da anni, e di quanto sia troppo stanca e troppo sfinita dalle loro idee, dalla cattiveria, per sforzarsi ancora di trovare motivi per voler bene a tutti loro.

“Allora non farlo. Non hai bisogno di loro, Clarice. Non ne hai mai avuto.”

“Se avessero continuato a essere così solo con me, lo avrei sopportato. Ma non volevano che i bambini stessero con Francesco e Giuliano. Parlavano di Giuliano come se mi dovessi vergognare di lui,” Clarice piange con la fronte appoggiata contro il petto di Lorenzo, e sente il brivido indignato che lo irrigidisce, ma suo marito non smette di abbracciarla, la lascia andare avanti a sfogarsi. “Io mi vergogno solo di essere figlia loro!”

“Mi dispiace. Sarei dovuto venire con te,” sussurra Lorenzo accarezzandole la schiena, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli come fa sempre quando vuole confortarla.

Ma Lorenzo non è venuto con lei a Roma. Lo avrebbe fatto se Clarice glielo avesse chiesto – a onore del vero, si era offerto di farlo. Le aveva sorriso così bene da sembrare genuino, da farle credere che non avrebbe preferito trascorrere la giornata con Francesco e Giuliano invece che con i suoceri – ma proprio perché lei sa quanto poco Lorenzo ami la compagnia della sua famiglia, non ha voluto imporglielo.

Non avrebbe dovuto imporlo nemmeno a se stessa.

“Ti eri proposto. Sono stata io a dirti che non serviva.” Respira lenta, e si accoccola contro di lui, lascia che le sue braccia le portino via una parte del dolore. “Alla fine è stato meglio così.”

“Non avrebbero avuto il coraggio di parlare così di Giuliano davanti a me.”

No, non lo avrebbero avuto. L’intera visita sarebbe stata più vivibile, come ogni volta che c’è Lorenzo con lei, e forse è anche per questo che Clarice ci ha messo così tanto ad arrivare a questo punto.

“Lo avrebbero comunque pensato. Preferisco saperlo, Lorenzo. Preferisco saperlo che io e la mia famiglia non abbiamo più nulla in comune.”

“Mi dispiace. Lo so quanto è importante per te averli vicini.”

“Mi abituerò a fare a meno di loro. Non sarà molto diverso da com’è già ora.” Cerca di inghiottire il nodo in gola e riprendersi almeno un po’. “Ma non dirlo a Giuliano, per favore. Ci resterebbe troppo male.”

“Non glielo dirò, non ti preoccupare.”

Clarice cerca un fazzoletto nella borsa grande e sempre troppo piena di cose. Tenta di ricomporsi ma le dita ancora le tremano, allora Lorenzo prende il fazzoletto dalle sue mani e le asciuga le ultime lacrime, attento persino a come le tampona le guance per non fare un macello del mascara che si è sciolto.

“Hai gli occhi più verdi quando piangi,” sussurra quasi sovrappensiero, e Clarice ride commossa, tremula.

Lui e i suoi commenti – la sua sensibilità – da poeta mancato, da uomo che riversa il cuore nelle passioni degli amici artisti.

Lorenzo le asciuga le lacrime nuove prima ancora che possano bagnarle il viso, la bacia sulla tempia e la abbraccia più forte. Clarice si lascia cullare con il capo contro il suo petto, le dita di Lorenzo che le accarezzano i capelli e indugiano lungo il suo collo come lui fa ormai quasi involontariamente ogni volta che la tocca.

La fa sentire protetta, apprezzata. A casa.

“Per fortuna ho ancora te.”

“Hai tutti noi, Clarice. Hai soprattutto me, ma hai anche tutti noi.”

*

_“Clarice? Ce la facciamo la crostata al cioccolato?”_

La crostata al cioccolato è una cosa tutta sua e di Giuliano, come le canzoni italiane pop che cantano davanti a Lorenzo dall’inizio alla fine solo per sconvolgerlo con i loro gusti musicali che – figurarsi – non sono all’altezza dell’orecchio assoluto di suo marito.

Hanno il loro dolce: Clarice un giorno aveva semplicemente cercato la ricetta con più cioccolato che potesse trovare, e aveva tentato di realizzarla nonostante le sue conoscenze limitate di pasticceria. Giuliano era capitato lì per caso, e sentendo il profumo del cacao aveva deciso di restare in cucina ad aiutarla, e alla fine si erano innamorati entrambi del risultato.

Quindi adesso stanno preparando il loro dolce al cioccolato, Giuliano che spezza le tavolette di fondente mentre Clarice va avanti a pesare le giuste quantità di cacao e farina per la pasta frolla, e intanto dal tablet risuonano le canzoni dei Matia Bazar con Silvia Mezzanotte.

La crostata è talmente piena di cioccolato che di solito Francesco – che non ama i gusti dolci – diventa verde solo a vederla, ma Giuliano gli ride sempre dietro e gli dice che esagera: a tutti gli altri piace. E lui e Clarice sarebbero capaci di mangiarsi una torta intera a testa.

A un certo punto però Giuliano dimentica di dover mescolare la panna fresca con il cioccolato fuso, e alza il mestolo in aria come fosse un microfono.

“ _Sai ti penso tanto… lo sai ti sento tanto… viaggia la mente nei ricordi miei!_ ”

Clarice ride e si unisce a lui ─ “ _Viaggia… viaggia avvolta nella nostalgia di te!_ ” ─ ma quando Giuliano allunga una mano per rubarle un pezzo di frolla al cacao cruda, lei gli lancia rapida un pizzico di farina in faccia.

“Giuliano! Ha le uova crude, non si mangia!”

“È una leggenda metropolitana!”

“No, è salmonella e persino i tuoi nipoti sanno che non si mangiano le uova crude.”

Giuliano le mostra la lingua con un broncio offeso, e – solo perché non c’è nessuno a vederla e Giuliano non verrebbe mai creduto se lo raccontasse – Clarice risponde con la stessa smorfia infantile. E poi intinge il dito nella ciotola di panna e cioccolato, perché quella sì che può venire mangiata così com’è.

Giuliano ride e fa altrettanto, mette la ganache a riposare in frigo e si pulisce la faccia con uno straccio.

“Ah, senti, la settimana prossima devo andare a Roma per lavoro. Vuoi venire con me? Ho notato che è da un po’ che non scendi dai tuoi, se vuoi puoi approfittare.”

Clarice è bravissima: prende il mestolo sporco di cioccolato e lecca via la ganache senza neanche battere ciglio.

“No, grazie. Ho troppo lavoro da recuperare e Piero preferisce sicuramente una giornata con i compagni dell’asilo che con i nonni.”

“Alla sua età per me ogni scusa era buona per saltare scuola.” Giuliano inarca le sopracciglia, colto da un secondo pensiero. “E anche dopo. Sarà per questo che la nonna si assicurava che fossi davvero entrato e non me ne fossi sgattaiolato da qualche parte.”

“A Piero invece piace. Si diverte a imparare, anche se non si è ancora fatto molti amici.”

“Ma per forza, a casa ha già tutti gli amici che gli servono, figurati se gli interessa conoscere gente meno sveglia di lui.”

“Penso che la sua sia più timidezza che arroganza.” Clarice sorride maliziosa. “Non ha preso proprio tutto da Lorenzo, sai?”

“Speriamo che anche Mina abbia preso da te, allora. Comunque se cambi idea e ti va di fare un salto giù, basta che me lo dici.”

“Lo terrò a mente.”

*

Giuliano fuma con calma una sigaretta seduto al tavolino in alluminio del bar. Osserva le persone passeggiare e affrettarsi, tutto sullo sfondo di un cielo turchese e stupendo e le strade tinte di una luce calda. Il sole non è esageratamente forte, tuttavia Giuliano preferisce continuare a indossare gli occhiali anche solo per potersi guardare in giro senza che qualche donna cerchi di incontrare il suo sguardo.

Gli fa piacere quando succede – gli fa _molto_ piacere – ma con il passare del tempo sta iniziando a scocciargli come un sorriso nato da una simpatia istintiva venga scambiato per un tentativo di approccio. Quando è con Francesco non ci sono problemi, gli basta prendere casualmente la sua mano per mandare un segnale chiaro a chi lo sta guardando – e anche a chi sta guardando Francesco, anche se Francesco è un totale _pollo_ e non se ne rende mai conto – ma quando è solo gli tocca starsene sulle le sue. Lui che di solito attacca bottone persino in coda al supermercato.

Sta ripensando a Clarice e a come non sia neanche un po’ convinto della sua reticenza a tornare a Roma quando Carlo arriva trafelato, mortificato come se fosse arrivato con chissà quale ritardo quando è stato proprio Giuliano a dirgli di non avere fretta. Del resto lui per primo non si aspettava di concludere l’incontro di lavoro in tempi così brevi. Riuscire a incontrare Carlo è stata una piacevole sorpresa fuori programma.

“Ehi, ciao!”

“Ciao, _zio_ ,” Giuliano lo prende in giro con un sorriso.

Carlo ride e gli scompiglia i capelli prima che Giuliano possa alzarsi per abbracciarlo.

“ _Nipote_ , non avrai mica ripreso a fumare?”

“Eh? Ah, no, questa l’ho fregata a Francesco stamattina. Dovevamo fumarcela prima che andasse alla banca ma poi si è accorto di essere in ritardo ed è scappato via. Mi era rimasta in tasca.”

“Quindi _hai_ ripreso a fumare.”

“Ma no, era solo una sigaretta di compagnia, non conta. Poi a lasciare che mi si stropicciasse in tasca sarebbe stato uno spreco.”

Carlo si siede davanti a lui, appoggia per terra la cartella in pelle consumata e sdrucita su uno degli angoli, e ordina un caffè marocchino, perché se c’è una cosa che unisce lui, Clarice e Giuliano è l’idea che tutto sia più buono quando ci sono di mezzo cacao e cioccolato.

La cartella comunque è proprio presa male. Giuliano prende un’annotazione mentale di andare da uno degli artigiani nei pressi di Ponte Vecchio a cercargliene una nuova altrettanto capiente.

“Allora, quand’è che ti fanno tornare a casa?” gli chiede.

È da che Carlo è tornato dalla Siria che lo stanno tutti supplicando di rientrare a Firenze, ma lui ha sempre scrollato le spalle e detto di essere ancora troppo innamorato di Roma per lasciarla. Quindi Giuliano non si aspetta il sorriso pacifico con cui Carlo gli risponde: “A casa non lo so, ma se può farvi contenti, pare che tornerò in Toscana.”

“Davvero? Dove?”

“Prato. Sto simpatico al nuovo vescovo, e mi vuole portare con sé.”

“È fantastico! Ah, te lo scordi adesso di farti la vigilia di Natale con i confratelli. Ovunque tu sia, io e Bianca verremo a prenderti!”

Carlo scuote la testa, falsamente desolato. “Forse mi sarebbe convenuto restare a Roma…”

“Troppo tardi ormai. E guarda che adesso Bianca e Guglielmo hanno un pitbull, quindi se provi a rifiutarti lei te lo lancia contro!” gongola Giuliano.

Un bellissimo cane, che sua sorella avrebbe prontamente rovinato chiamandolo Teo. _Teo_. Fortuna che Guglielmo si è impuntato su un nome più decoroso, e alla fine il cucciolo risponde a Thor ─ Guglielmo non sa che Bianca ha approvato per via dei film con Chris Hemsworth, e Giuliano se la ride più di prima.

Carlo lo guarda allarmato. “Un pitbull?”

“Sì. È di nuovo incinta e ha deciso che le serviva un cane da poter lanciare contro le persone che si avvicinano troppo. Io le avevo detto che Francesco era già adatto allo scopo, ma per qualche motivo non mi ha dato retta.”

“Quell’uomo è un santo a stare con te.” Carlo ride e si passa una mano sul viso, esterrefatto. “Non ci credo, Bianca di nuovo incinta! Sarà bello poterla vedere crescere i bambini, specialmente dopo quello che lei e Guglielmo hanno passato. E anche Clarice mi è mancata ultimamente. Mi dispiace abbia deciso di non venire più a Roma con i bambini, anche se capisco le sue ragioni.”

Giuliano solleva gli occhiali da sole sulla fronte. “In che senso ha deciso di non venire più a Roma? E i suoi? Cos’è, adesso gli stronzi finalmente si muoveranno per vedere figlia e nipoti?”

Carlo lo guarda allibito. “Ma come, non lo sai? Ha litigato con la famiglia. È già tanto se ha ricominciato a parlare con Rinaldo, e persino lui sa che al primo passo falso Clarice taglierebbe di nuovo i rapporti.”

La risata di Giuliano nasce più dall’incredulità che da un sincero divertimento.

“È umanamente possibile litigare con Clarice? Seriamente? Non siamo riusciti a farla incazzare neanche io e mio fratello in tutti questi anni!”

Non riesce a immaginare che esista qualcuno al mondo in grado di fare arrabbiare Clarice: è la persona più calma e compassata che abbia mai incontrato, e se Lorenzo per primo non è ancora stato defenestrato da sua moglie, allora nulla la può scalfire.

“Non so se conosci un po’ come sia la famiglia di Clarice…”

Giuliano stringe i pugni. “So quanto basta. Figli di puttana che fanno concorrenza ai parenti del mio ragazzo. Anche se non credo che loro siano mai arrivati a sporcarsi le mani come i Pazzi.”

Il primo pensiero sciocco che gli viene in mente è che non ha mai visto su Clarice i segni che invece trovava spesso addosso a Francesco – e alcuni non andranno mai via, come quella cicatrice sotto alla scapola, o l’immediatezza con cui si copre il viso quando scoppiano rumori troppo forti e improvvisi – ma non tutta la violenza si vede a occhio nudo. E poi, se mai qualcuno avesse alzato un dito su Clarice, Lorenzo avrebbe fatto polvere di loro e tutto il terreno circostante. “Cosa le hanno fatto?”

“Non è tanto quello che hanno fatto a lei quanto quello che hanno detto. Devi capire che la famiglia di Clarice è davvero molto conservatrice. Molto. Perciò quando hanno saputo di te e Francesco ci sono stati dei commenti poco piacevoli.”

“E quindi? Li ha fatti anche mio padre i commenti poco piacevoli a suo tempo. Poi se ne è vergognato, ma quella è un’altra storia. Non è così grave.”

In realtà il nonno avrebbe fatto la pelle a suo padre se mai avesse saputo che il vecchio aveva osato dirgli qualcosa, e forse era anche per quello che le scuse erano arrivate così in fretta: suo padre aveva una mentalità chiusa – molto più chiusa di quella del nonno che invece era straordinariamente avanti rispetto ai suoi tempi – ed era più severo di quanto potesse permettersi, ma era anche fondamentalmente buono. Forse troppo per riuscire a sopportare lo spettro dell’eredità del nonno che – con tutta la sua apertura mentale – era molto più testardo e privo di scrupoli di tutta la famiglia messa assieme.

“È grave per Clarice, Giuliano. Lo è eccome.” Carlo sospira, raccoglie un bordo freddo di schiuma di caffè con il cucchiaino. “È stato… brutto. E lo so perché Rinaldo mi ha chiamato qualche giorno dopo nella speranza che lo aiutassi a calmarla, ma quando mi ha spiegato la questione credo di averci visto rosso almeno quanto lei.”

Giuliano si sente sprofondare.

“Carlo, dai. Di stronzi ne è pieno il mondo. Non ne vale la pena.”

“Ma questi stronzi sono i suoi parenti! Uno di loro è una persona che ho chiamato amico per anni! E l’ho sempre saputo che su molte cose eravamo in disaccordo, ma pensavo che ci fosse una bontà in Rinaldo sufficiente a superare le nostre differenze. Ogni essere umano è figlio di Dio, dovremmo amarci tutti l’un l’altro come fratelli, non discriminare e accettare solo i più pii o quelli che secondo noi sono retti!”

“Carlo, sei sicuro di aver davvero capito com’è l’istituzione di cui sei parte?” Giuliano prova a scherzare, ma invece di sorridere bonariamente come fa sempre, Carlo si incupisce ancora di più.

“Comunque, loro i commenti li hanno fatti e non se ne sono vergognati. Volevano convincere Clarice a escluderti dalla famiglia, dalla vita dei bambini… lei invece ha deciso di escludere loro.”

“Anche i fratelli? Clarice stravede per loro, ne parla sempre come se fossero la cosa migliore del mondo!”

“Di sicuro non li vede così ora, anche se Rinaldo forse è riuscito a riguadagnarsi qualcosa.” Carlo si passa le dita lungo il collare da prete, e non per la prima volta Giuliano si domanda come faccia a non pesargli quest’impegno a vita di cui Carlo sembra ancora entusiasta, nonostante le ipocrisie, nonostante le persone come – per l’appunto – Rinaldo. Ma forse è solo Giuliano che è troppo distante da ogni cosa astratta e che non si può toccare per riuscire a vedere un valore nell’invisibile. “È andato in ritiro a meditare, in un posto che conosco, tra l’altro. Forse lì il Signore ha davvero avuto pietà della sua ignoranza e lo ha illuminato, o più facilmente si è reso conto che se ha litigato persino con un pezzo di pane come Clarice per colpa delle sue idee, allora era il caso di riconsiderarle. Sta di fatto che almeno lui sembra essersi pentito, sia di tutto il litigio che delle opinioni che lo hanno causato. Lui e Clarice avranno ricominciato a parlarsi da… non saprei, forse un paio di giorni o poco più.”

“Non ne avevo idea.”

“Cosa, che Rinaldo fosse rimasto indietro di quattro secoli? Purtroppo molti dei miei confratelli hanno ancora difficoltà a comprendere un concetto semplice come pari rispetto e dignità per tutti. Bada, sono sempre meno le persone così, ma purtroppo ci sono.”

“No, intendo… non pensavo avrebbero potuto prendersela con lei per la vita che conduco io. Non volevo portarla a questo,” Giuliano mormora amareggiato. E più di tutto è confuso perché si tratta della _famiglia_ di Clarice: Giuliano non riesce a concepire un mondo dove una famiglia possa scontrarsi così violentemente, un mondo dove un genitore non scelga piuttosto di piegarsi per venire incontro ai propri figli – i suoi lo hanno fatto con lui. Giuliano non ha fatto niente per rendergli il compito più facile, ma sua mamma e il vecchio si sono sforzati lo stesso. Gli hanno voluto bene lo stesso. Arresi al fatto che non lo avrebbero mai capito né sarebbero andati d’accordo, lo hanno comunque ricoperto di amore – o dove un fratello accetti il silenzio invece di correre a scardinare tutte le porte e distruggere i muri pur di restarti vicino. Tolto Jacopo, che è stato il morbo che li ha avvelenati tutti, nemmeno la famiglia di Francesco riesce a essere così fredda.

“Giuliano…”

Respira a fatica con l’emozione che gli stringe la gola, e sbatte le palpebre in fretta per nascondere gli occhi lucidi.

“Se l’avessi saputo, avrei evitato di─”

“Cosa, di essere felice? Di essere te stesso? Il torto più grande che puoi fare a Clarice adesso è rinunciare a pezzi della tua vita per colpa dei suoi parenti.” Carlo gli sorride, il suo sorriso incoraggiante, un po’ da prete che si rivolge a un’anima sperduta del suo gregge, e un po’ da zio che alla fine è piuttosto un cugino più grande con cui Giuliano ha giocato nel fango e ha fatto gare di tuffi in piscina mentre nonno Cosimo controllava entrambi. “La conosci, se può evitare di fare rumore, Clarice preferisce restare in silenzio. Quindi se ha deciso di chiudere con la sua famiglia invece di starsene zitta e fingere che andasse tutto bene, significa che per lei tu sei più importante di loro. Rispetta questa sua scelta.”

*

Clarice è di nuovo nel suo studio, e trova frustranti le coincidenze cosmiche che l’hanno portata ad avere bisogno del codice penale che è in alto sul quarto scaffale proprio oggi che la sua scaletta è rotta e Lucrezia le ha assicurato che gliene procurerà una nuova _domani_.

Mani ai fianchi e un broncio dubbioso, sta guardando la sua poltrona da ufficio e cerca di capire quanto siano alte le probabilità che le ruote scivolino mentre lei è in piedi sul sedile, facendola rovinare a terra e ancora senza il suo codice penale.

No, meglio evitare. Andrà a recuperare una scaletta o una sedia da un’altra stanza.

_“Clarice? Ci sei? Ma dove sono finiti tutti in questa casa?”_

“Sono in studio! Dammi una mano, ho bisogno di qualcuno di alto!”

Giuliano compare sulla soglia in un batter d’occhio, nella mano un vassoio incartato di rosa e oro che sembra provenire dalla pasticceria preferita di Clarice, e gli occhi spiritati, foschi.

Dev’essere stanco se ha passato tutto questo tempo in meeting. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a prendere il treno invece che costringersi a guidare prima nel mezzo del traffico di Roma e poi pure in autostrada.

“Lorenzo è da Bianca con i bambini, mentre Lucrezia voleva controllare i lavori nel nuovo complesso di appartamenti. Perdonami, potresti prendermi quel libro verde lassù? È un po’ troppo in alto per me e non─”

Giuliano la raggiunge in due falcate. Appoggia il vassoio dal profumo zuccherino sulla scrivania e poi, senza dire niente, la abbraccia forte. La tiene stretta, il mento appoggiato alla sua spalla ed entrambe le braccia che la avvolgono, come se avesse paura che Clarice potesse sgusciare via.

“Giuliano, che ti prende?”

“Niente.”

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Sto benissimo.”

Lei avrebbe ancora bisogno del codice penale. Ma Giuliano continua a tenerla abbracciata e non la molla, ridicolmente piegato in avanti per riuscire a tenerla così stretta nonostante la differenza d’altezza tra loro due. Le sembra quasi di stare indossando uno scudo umano, o una coperta particolarmente solida e spessa, che però trema debolmente e respira lentamente e a fondo, come stesse cercando di trattenere un’alluvione interiore.

Un po’ imprigionata dalla stretta di Giuliano, Clarice alza una mano quanto riesce per accarezzargli la schiena, come farebbe con Piero se corresse da lei spaventato o triste.

“Ehi, Giuliano? Non scappo via.”

Giuliano fa un verso di dissenso e non si arrende a lasciarla andare. Ha la voce soffocata, e per puro affetto Clarice decide di non fargli notare che le sta bagnando la spalla con le sue lacrime.

“Ho parlato con Carlo. Mi ha detto perché non torni a Roma.”

Oh.

Se avesse immaginato che Giuliano voleva incontrare suo zio, Clarice avrebbe pregato Carlo di non dirgli niente della questione con Rinaldo.

La preoccupa la fragilità di Giuliano. Simonetta l’ha spezzato, e non tornerà mai più arrogante e sicuro del mondo come era una volta. L’ultima cosa che vuole è che si flagelli per colpa di persone che neanche si meritano di conoscerlo.

Clarice smette di accarezzarlo per abbracciarlo a sua volta.

“Cosa c’è, non sapevi che ti voglio bene?”

“Non pensavo me ne volessi così tanto,” Giuliano borbotta contro la sua spalla.

E a questo punto Clarice è costretta a mettersi a ridere per distrarsi, perché le pizzicano gli occhi, e due valli di lacrime non sono sicuramente migliori di una.

“Scusa ma quei pasticcini?”

“Sono per te. Sono tutti per te perché sei la persona migliore del mondo.”

“Ce ne sono abbastanza al cioccolato?”

“Sono tutti al cioccolato.”

“Allora possiamo andare in cucina a mettere su il tè e mangiarne qualcuno prima di cena. Ma prima dovresti lasciarmi andare.”

“No.”

Clarice scoppia a ridere. “Così sembri tuo nipote di cinque anni.”

Questo funziona. Non senza una buona dose di recalcitranza, ma Giuliano abbassa le braccia e si asciuga sulle maniche della camicia le lacrime che Clarice finge cordialmente di non vedere.

“Qual era il libro che ti serviva?”

“Non importa più. Diamo la priorità alle cose giuste.”

“I pasticcini al cioccolato?” chiede Giuliano con un sorriso piccolo, ma intinto in un barlume di monelleria che è tutta sua e dei trentatré anni che non sentirà neanche quando saranno cinquanta.

“I pasticcini al cioccolato,” gli conferma solennemente.

Ed è quindi in cucina, mentre sono soli e con le tazze che profumano di tè bollente ai fiori di pesca e sambuco, il vassoio di pasticcini debitamente scartato e già divorato per metà, che Giuliano prende un respiro profondo e pieno di sensi di colpa che Clarice non riesce a capire.

Forse per la prima volta da che lo conosce, Giuliano abbassa gli occhi invece di reggere il suo sguardo mentre le parla.

“Io ci avevo provato ad odiarti.”

Clarice rimette giù la fiamma al cioccolato che stava per mangiare, e lo guarda stupita.

“Come?”

“All’inizio. Quando Lorenzo aveva lasciato Francesco, pensavo fosse stato per colpa tua, che gli avessi detto tu di farlo. E ti ho odiata, ti ho davvero detestata. Poi ho scoperto che in verità non ne sapevi niente e che Lorenzo non ti aveva neanche mai spiegato chi fosse davvero Francesco, ma per allora ero talmente arrabbiato con mio fratello che volevo comunque continuare a odiarti perché avercela solo con lui non era abbastanza. Ma non ce l’ho fatta,” le racconta con le spalle che crollano in basso come sotto un peso soverchiante, e Clarice prova l’istinto – l’istinto _materno_ – di porgergli una mano, di invitarlo a tirarsi su. Ma sarebbe un gesto di troppo, un aiuto che forse Giuliano troverebbe umiliante se non addirittura offensivo ora che sta cercando di ammettere di averle fatto un torto. Dunque Clarice occupa le mani con la tazza di tè e aspetta solo che suo cognato finisca di spiegarsi.

Giuliano ritrova il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi ─ i suoi sono così azzurri, così simili a quelli di Lorenzo nel colore, ma non hanno mai avuto la stessa sfumatura matura né la luce ottimista tipica di suo marito. Eppure hanno un altro fascino, quello di chi si ostina ad assorbire e vivere di emozioni anche se il cinismo gli direbbe di smettere.

“Basta guardarti in faccia per volerti bene, parlarti per due secondi per decidere che bisogna solo proteggerti da ogni male. So che avrei odiato qualunque altra persona avesse fatto felice Lorenzo al posto di Francesco, ma non te. Tu… beh, diciamo che in una scala di atti disumani, prendere a calci un cucciolo è meno grave che odiarti.”

“Dillo ai miei genitori,” Clarice sbuffa e mormora sconsolata soffiando via una nuvola di vapore dalla sua tazza di tè.

Non è esattamente stupita dalla confessione di Giuliano: ricorda come agli inizi della sua storia con Lorenzo, suo cognato tendesse a evitarla e le parlasse poco, ma all’epoca aveva solo pensato di non essere abbastanza brillante o spigliata per i suoi standard di persona carismatica, che Giuliano la considerasse noiosa ─ un tempo erano in tanti a farlo, a vederla solo come una ragazzina anonima e banale, e Clarice in cuor suo dava loro ragione. Poi era arrivato Lorenzo, e con lui era cambiato tutto, lei per prima.

Però Clarice ricorda anche bene che, con il passare dei mesi, Giuliano aveva preso a essere più dolce con lei, e cercava di coinvolgerla nelle conversazioni, di arruffianarsi un sorriso o una risata, finché non era diventato normale sentirsi, scherzare e chiacchierare anche senza Lorenzo a fare da punto d’unione fra di loro.

Conoscendolo meglio, Clarice aveva pensato che l’iniziale ritrosia di Giuliano nei suoi riguardi fosse solo gelosia infantile per suo fratello, un po’ come lei stessa si era risentita con le fidanzate di Orso che gliel’avevano portato via quando lei avrebbe desiderato poter stare più tempo con lui.

Non era andata poi così distante dalla verità.

Giuliano le offre l’ultima fiamma al cioccolato per consolarla.

“Dubito che i tuoi ti odino, ma ciò non cambia il fatto che facciano schifo, e Piero ha ragione a nascondersi sotto il letto quando sente parlare di loro.”

“Ah no, mi odiano sicuramente ora. Avresti dovuto vedere come mi sono comportata al loro ultimo evento di beneficenza. L’unica cosa che non ho fatto è stato sputargli in faccia.”

Giuliano ride.

“Se mai lo farai, assicurati che io sia presente. Non voglio perdermi certi momenti di gloria.”

“Col senno di poi sono stata imbarazzante. Ma ero così _furiosa_ con loro!” Clarice scuote la testa e sprofonda con il viso tra le mani, i capelli sciolti che scivolano in avanti a coprirla completamente. “Lo sono ancora.”

Sente il rumore di ceramica che tintinna quando Giuliano appoggia sul tavolo la sua tazza per metterle una mano calda sulla spalla. Clarice alza il volto e lo vede sorriderle, tenero, ma comunque malinconico lungo una ruga ai lati della bocca.

“Clarice, non credo di meritarmi questa lealtà. A dirla tutta, penso che nessuno di noi si meriti davvero che tu faccia parte della nostra famiglia, ma sono orgoglioso che sia comunque così. Sono orgoglioso di te.”

Il cuore le si allarga così tanto da farla sentire quasi infinita. Infinita e traboccante di amore, di affetto, di tutti quei sentimenti caldi che la seguono sempre quando pensa a Bianca e a Giuliano, a Lorenzo e ai loro bambini.

“Ti ricordi quando mi hai accompagnato all’ultima prova del vestito da sposa?”

“Eccome. E mi ricordo che ci hai costretto ad andare in taxi perché ti rifiutavi di salire in moto con me e sia l’auto mia che quella di Lorenzo erano ferme per la revisione.”

“Già. Ci sarebbero dovuti essere mia madre e Orso quel giorno, ma mi avevano telefonato poche ore prima per dirmi che non sarebbero venuti. Io ci tenevo da morire che venissero, che vedessero l’abito e come mi stava, anche perché erano mesi che tra i preparativi del matrimonio e le pratiche in ufficio non vedevo nessuno di loro. E invece mi hanno abbandonata all’ultimo. Tu avevi un colloquio di lavoro, e mi ricordo che ti stava a cuore perché era uno studio che avevi puntato ancora durante l’università, ma hai chiamato e ti sei inventato una scusa per posticipare tutto, e sei venuto con me.”

Giuliano stringe le spalle.

Per lui era stato così semplice, questione di pochi minuti. Non ci aveva neanche pensato. E alla fine il posto di lavoro era sfumato per colpa di quel posticipo, anche se fortunatamente era stato reclutato poco dopo dall’agenzia in cui lavora ancora.

“Mi sembrava brutto farti andare da sola. Eri già abbastanza in ansia per tutto, volevo che avessi qualcuno vicino.”

“E poi siamo andati in centro a prendere una cioccolata calda anche se era maggio e faceva già caldo.”

“La cioccolata calda è buona sempre.”

Clarice gli prende la mano. È morbida, è calda, e le ricorderebbe la mano di suo padre o di Rinaldo se non fosse che con loro non ha mai pensato di potersi mettere a impastare torte, o raccogliere dalla strada i gattini che si sono smarriti.

“Giuliano, i miei fratelli non hanno mai fatto una cosa del genere. Non hanno mai annullato un loro impegno per me, non mi hanno mai preso una cioccolata perché mi vedevano triste, e di sicuro non avrebbero ballato il valzer con me dentro all’atelier per assicurarsi che la gonna non mi intralciasse durante il mio primo ballo da sposata.”

“Questo dice solo male di loro.”

“O forse dice che tu sei mio fratello molto più di Orso e Rinaldo. Quindi non importa se non credi di meritarti tutto il mio affetto. Ce l’hai lo stesso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per amore di correttezza vorrei dirvi che nel maggio 2019 è stato veramente eletto un nuovo vescovo per la diocesi di Prato. Il che è assolutamente meraviglioso, considerato che Carlo de’ Medici fu storicamente arciprete di Prato.  
> Also, da qui in poi Marlena va di nuovo in ferie perché ho solo due mesi per scrivere cento pagine di tesi sperimentale e lasciamo perdere quanto poco io abbia studiato nell’ultimo anno in favore della stesura di questa serie.


End file.
